destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Waffediyok
Waffediyok or as it is better known in English, "The Evil Eye", is an ancient Romani Gypsy talisman blessed with the ability of augmentation. It is most frequently used to augment the powers of the person who possesses it. It is shaped like a cross with an eye in its center. The Waffediyok is the symbol of the Nicolae family. In the Nicolae family, the Shuvani's are the wearers and keepers of the talisman. Due to its unique augmentation power, the talisman is often coveted by Evil beings, and it is the keepers duty to protect it from falling into the hands of Evil - no matter the cost. In 2035, the Red Witch, Ruby, stole the talisman from Wyatt Halliwell and Evelina Nicolae. History Nicolae Family Lydia Nicolae received the necklace from her mother who, in turned, received it from her mother. As the oldest and only living Shuvani of the Nicolae clan, she became the keeper of the talisman. She used it to augment her power of optical energy bolts, specifically when in combat. After Lydia's death, the necklace was passed on to Ava Nicolae, Lydia's niece, and the only living Nicolae Gypsy at the time. Ava was then the Shuvani of the clan, and planned to pass the talisman onto her daughter one day as well. Throughout Destined Season 4 In The Evil Eye, The Black Wizard, Jannes, attacked Ava Nicolae and questioned her on the location of the talisman. However, Ava claimed that she hadn't seen it in years, presumably because she had stopped being the keeper, and this resulted in her death. Later, Evelina showed the talisman to the Halliwells and explained that it had the ability to Augment the users power. Wyatt found himself strangely drawn to the talisman, and picked it up out of the box that it was kept in. When he held it, he could feel its power and didn't want to give it back to Evelina. He stated that with the talisman he would have the power to save and protect his family. However, Prue and Phoebe forced him to give the talisman back to Evelina. As soon as he did, he realized that the craving for power he had was wrong but still felt drawn to it. After believing to have vanquished the demon after Waffediyok, Evelina, who is possession of Waffediyok, was sent back home. However, it was later revealed that a Wizard was the one after the talisman, and had attacked Evelina at her home. Wyatt orbed to Evelina's house to find the home in shambles, as if a battle had taken place. He was soon attacked by Jannes, and knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight Jannes on his own. He then grabbed Waffediyok and used it to Augment his power of Electrokinesis. However, his Electrokinesis collided with Jannes' and caused an explosion. While everyone was unconscious, Ruby appeared and stole the talisman, and retreated back to her lair, victorious. Notes and Trivia * The Season 4 episode, The Evil Eye, was named after the talisman; * Wyatt used the talisman to augment his power of Electrokinesis; Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Artifacts